


Undertale/Deltarune Crossover Short Story~Determination

by FriskFolsomDR400



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 10:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20655836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskFolsomDR400/pseuds/FriskFolsomDR400





	Undertale/Deltarune Crossover Short Story~Determination

((A/N: Can’t believe it’s already been 4 years since Undertale was released, and what better way to celebrate it (cause I never do) then make a small little crossover short story with Undertale/Deltarune. Undertale is one of those games that hold a special place in my heart. It showed me that pixel games can have a wonderful story and gameplay, I grew attached to these characters, and was a part of my high school life. Heck, I have plans for my future to name my child Frisk. This is my first piece of literature in this fandom and I hope you all enjoy! Do note that I do refer to Frisk and Chara as a female in this. This is an AU type story by the way. Just a little heads up. ))

It’s been four years since monsters were set free from their prison known as the Underground. Most humans by now have accepted them onto their land and treating them properly that they deserve. Sure, there’s scary tales adults tell children about dangerous creatures living under their beds, closets, and anywhere monsters can hide in. They overshadow the fact that the stories being told were the monsters in the underground in their story. Never Minding the truth they don’t want to share with their kids. Rather brush it off and dust it with magical pixie glitter for the age audience.

Four years went by and the story now is a document known in libraries as Undertale, sold and published by the monster's human trustworthy young ambassador Frisk, or known as some of the creatures call them “The Human”. Frisk had been the face of many young souls to look up to and idolize for her bravery and kind soul. What they don’t know is another part of her who shared the same hairstyle and somewhat different face but a misunderstood demon stayed attached to her. While yes, the demon itself looks human, sounds human, but there are some flaws no other human should have when they are born. But, it has emotions like a human and is a human for a ghostly demon. The ambassador knows this more than any townspeople in the world; because she has to live with it for all eternity. 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><>

Young ambassador Frisk was getting ready to share her speech at the president's podium tonight about the laws and the monsters they have plans for. She stared at her reflection in the restroom mirror as the young adult let out every stressful tear she has to cry out. This was her one and the only job she has for now. After graduation from high school, she had plans to presuming her love and passion for maybe theater or voice acting, but she had to throw those dreams away and take on real responsibilities. She was honored in having the symbol of the Delta Rune symbol on her dress, gifted by her goat friends Toriel and Asgore Dreemurr, who are the adoptive parents of the demon. Ever since she ran away from her real family and fell down where the first human went, her life changed from being just a normal teenage girl to an ambassador for monsters. Both share the heart of DETERMINATION.

“C’mon, don’t be such a baby.” The demon sitting on the counter spoke. Her signature sweater and pink cheeks illuminate over her red glowing body. “The audience including those who are watching on television do not want to see you cry. This is a big moment for everyone. You can’t let everyone down.”

“Chara…” Frisk wipes away some of the falling drops from her olive face. “I’m...I’m scared.” The chestnut-haired girl pushes herself away from herself in the mirror. “What if I messed up?! What if I say something wrong?!” She gropes her head tightly while pacing back and forth across the room. “I can’t let them have rules involving torture or slaughter and using their ashes for something so cynical! I can’t let that happen!” She stomps her white heel boot against the solid yellow ground. Chara jumped at her action. Chara never has seen Frisk get upset and worried as she is right now. She has seen her get worried over schoolwork, getting to class on time, and for her friend that she is closely attached to since their senior year. About the rules for monsters takes a whole new level for her. Crimson eyes stare directly at the human in awe. “Frisk,” she let out a sigh before speaking. “I-I know you are stressed out, but getting worked up doesn’t help fix the situation. It just makes things worse. Remember our neighbors?” Frisk recalled the drama took place not long after they gotten situated in their new home. The family were anti-monsters and already disliked Frisk from the start. But, the drama accord mostly involving a troublesome teenager from next door. Frisk didn’t want to be involved with the drama as she tried to stay out of it as much as possible, but she felt as though she had no other choice in the matter every time she went outside. The other neighbor had tried so many times to get the kid arrested, but it never happened. Frisk was even scared of the next-door neighbors to the point she couldn’t go outside. That’s how much of a bean Frisk is. Chara on the other hand, she doesn’t like the other neighbor's wife one bit. Not because she’s an anti-monster supporter, but the fact she keeps blaming and lashing out their anger at the innocent ones when in reality she should be lashing out at the real culprit. Chara knew the fact the parents are trying desperately to get him in better shape, but no matter how many times they try, it’s always the same problem.

One day, Frisk’s father, having a background of working in the officer field stepped in for the family. He got so tired of seeing the misery pain they were going through and being blamed for that he had to speak up. Frisk, on the other hand, didn’t like that as she felt he just defended someone who committed a horrible act. Luckily, they have cut ties with the neighbors, but it wasn’t enough for Frisk to try and forget about what happened. Her father was a figure she looked up to and seeing him defending a criminal shattered her. Her friends (including Kris) try their best in wonder what’s going on with Frisk as she was at times not in the greatest moods. When the scars are healed, they finally manage to get her to Papyrus, fortunately, got her to smile and try to think positively, Sans (she sees as a father-like figure to her) lectured her that sometimes doing the right thing means you have to speak for someone else when they can’t, even if they did something bad, but not towards murderers or genocidal, Toriel (she sees as her mother-like figure and helps with daycare) tells her that she can’t change the past but can make the future despite the fact that she has the power to reset the timeline, but has promised Sans she won’t do so anymore, Asgore told her that what her father did was right and that they never deserve it, Alphys told her to think positive, Mettaton told Frisk to shine like a star, and Kris told her to not mind them as they are not worth her time. 

“I remember them,” Frisk answered and wiped the remaining tears from her face. “Well, look, it’s okay to be angry at someone or something. Like, the news for example. What’s not okay is throwing your anger at someone and blaming them. Why did you think your father did what he did and you were angry about that?” Nature colored eyes glance over at the friendly demon in response. “The next doors were a broken family. They even have to leave their cat behind. I can and can’t believe they did that, but one thing is certain from what I learn, letting out your anger is not worth it even if you are being overprotective of your offspring or relative. Trust me. I wasn’t overprotective towards you when those two boys sat at your table when you needed alone time and everything. I was giving you a warning in case they try to take advantage of you.” Chara hopped off the cream color counter she sat and land on her feet. “Another thing, I know and Kris knows you struggle with PTSD and it’s hard for you, but I know you are very strong, brave, public-spirited towards the monsters, and very charitable. Your parents are very proud of you. And you shouldn’t let the past get to you.”

Frisk chuckled at the irony. She was not expecting for Chara to go all soft and lecture her like her favorite history teacher about the truth. She likes that side of Chara. “You’re just like...Connor the android sent from Cyberlife.” That last part got her laughing up a storm. She wiggled her hand and finger in an up and down gesture. “That was a good one.” Chara, at least, got her host to smile, that’s for sure. “I mean, you do come back from the dead and he comes back from the dead and you two like dogs. So, there are some similarities there.” It was then the last human who had fallen had a plan. Frisk gave away a smirk on her face. A troublesome, funny one at that. She stood in a professional stand, arms folded behind her back, and chin up.

“No, don’t you dare.” Chara knew what Frisk is about to do, but she couldn’t stop her in time.

“Hello, my name is Frisk. I’m the fallen human sent by the Underground.”

Chara then facepalms herself just at how ridiculous it sounded. Frisk, on the other hand, was getting a kick out of it. “On my god, why? That was so cringy.” The human demons palms cover her entire face, hiding away her embarrassment. This was not the first Frisk has done some so-called cringy stuff before like sharing some of Sans jokes and trying to be all cool in the slightest. Let alone Frisk labels herself as being a cringy individual. But, no matter what others say to her, she is just being herself and enjoying life again, even pushing away her inner demons. That’s all that matters. Frisk cackled once more at her friend's reaction.

“Should I slam my hand on the counter and shout 28 stab wounds and then we’re equal?”

“Don’t. Not in front of Sans either.”

“Heh, okay.”

Frisk kept the beam expression on her face, knowing the fact she feels much better in the sense base on her smile. She has done her job. That’s something a demon doesn’t do, but she’s a good demon. So, it’s a pass. “I can’t wait for dinner once we’re done,” Chara said, stretching her arms. “I’m definitely looking forward to some chocolate ice cream or chocolate in general.” 19-year-old Frisk let out a giggle from her lips. “Yeah, I’m really looking forward to dinner with Kris as well.” Her smile grew wider at the lovely thought crossing her mind. “I bet it’ll be nice.” 

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><>

A gentle knock from the door rang the humans' ears. It was Chara’s cue to leave. So, she gave a peace sign and vanish away but will make sure she will return later on. Once she notices Chara had left, she shouted the two words for the person on the other side to enter the room, “Come in!” The doorknob twisted and noticed a skeleton dressed in his usual attire clothes. It was the taller skeletons brother popularly known as Sans. “Hey, kiddo.” He gave his usual greeting to her. Beside him was a goat figure in wizard type clothes in all green and with round-framed glasses, giving the appearance that reminds her of another goat figure she misses so very much, Asriel. “Hey, Sans.” She waved at them while she smiled back at the skeleton who always smiles. The response she gave was walking up to the one who protected her along the way of her journey through the Underground of Mtt. Ebott and wrap her arms around his skelly body. Sans didn’t hesitate like the past days he did and hugged her back. “I’m so glad to see you, Sans.” Sans let out a simple chuckle out of his teeth. Her eyes trail over towards the green clothed figure beside him. “Who’s that beside you?”

“Well, kiddo, this is Ralsei, the prince of the dark and Darkner.” He shifts his dots in his sockets towards the little goat who gave a small wave towards her. “He’s been eager to see you ever since he heard much about you.”  
The prince loyally bows down in a polite manner at her. “Pleasure to meet you, Ambassador Frisk.” An innocent, charming smile place over his fluffy face. Frisk can’t help but chuckle at how much of a cinnamon roll he is. Ralsei heard lots about Frisk and how much she has done for their kind. Even knowing Kris’s backstory involving with him being adopted by Toriel. He finally gets a chance to meet Frisk in person. He stutters a bit before getting his sentence clear. “I….heard lots about you.” He fiddled with his paws a bit and bashfully blushes. Frisk only giggled in a calm manner. “I heard. It’s wonderful to meet you too!”

“OH, MY GAWD!! MY BROTHER GOT ACCEPTED IN SMASH!!” Spooked everyone from across the halls. Everyone gave looks to the tall cheerful skeleton who held up an envelope in his red mitted hand. He waved it in the air in joy and glee. “OH, MY GOLLY!! HUMANS, WE HAVE TO THROW A CELEBRATION FOR HIM!!” 

Sans only reacted with a simple chuckle from the good news. “Guess I’ll be smashing away then.” He gave a wink at the human who laughed at his pun before teleporting away. That’s one thing Frisk loved from him. The puns. Ralsei was left alone with the human female in the bathroom. He was gonna say something until he heard the announcement of the ambassador's name being called. He left with, “Make our future, Frisk.” She gave a nod from her head, determined to share her words out to the public. There’s no point in stopping now. Her feet move out of the public bathroom and into a reality that can change everyone.

**You are filled with DETERMINATION**

<><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><>><>


End file.
